El nacimiento de Saori
by Beledien
Summary: Lo que en verdad sucedió en la serie y nunca se vio.


**Nota:** Saint Seiya es creación de Masami Kurumada, esto es sólo una parodia que nada tiene que ver con lo que es verdadera historia del Manga o Anime. Y aunque muchos quisieran darme de tomatazos, no podrán, porque todavía no hay verduras virtuales por lo que estoy a salvo por el momento.

**El nacimiento de Saori**

Shion descansaba tranquilamente en su sillón de patriarca cuando es despertado por un sonido muy poco escuchado en el santuario.

_-buaa! Buaa! _

_-que es eso?_ –se levantó de golpe Shion _-Parece que viene del otro salón._

Shion corre hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y para su sorpresa ve a un bebé de cabellos púrpura, que gritaba peor que sirena de ambulancia.

_-oh no!_ –Shion se llevó la mano a la frente -_tan pronto, otra vez._

Shion tomó al bebé en sus brazos y lo sacude un poco a ver si se calla

_-a ver como iba? Ah sí, Duérmete niño duérmete ya, que viene el Hades y te comerá._

_-Buaaa!_ –el bebé comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte

_-esto no está resultando_ –dijo Shion colocando al infante dentro de su cuna _-tendré que intentar algo más._

Luego de varios intentos y muchas paredes salpicadas con papilla de zanahorias finalmente el bebé se queda dormido a las cinco de la madrugada.

_-ya era hora_ –Shion se seca la frente con la mano _-por qué justo ahora cuando pensé que ya no tendría que cuidar de otro infante, ya tuve suficiente con Mu como para que ahora tenga que hacerme cargo de otro. _

En ese momento a Shion se le ilumina el foco,

_-Necesitaré ayuda, veamos quien puede ayudarme con esta tarea? –_Camina pensando Shion _-La mayoría de los santos no pasan los once años, los único que quedan son Saga y Aioros, pero mucho me temo que Aioros empeñe a la niña en una apuesta, así que sólo me queda Saga, pero como haré para se encargue él de todo?_

no por nada Shion es el gran patriarca no tarda mucho en elaborar un plan

_-Tengo una idea_ –saca un altoparlante de debajo de su silla _-SAGA! _

Saga llega corriendo ante el llamado del gran Patriarca.

_-me mandó llamar Patriarca._

_-sí, necesito que me hagas un favor, ves aquella túnica, es un nuevo modelo que hizo mi sastre, y como eres más o menos de mi estatura quisiera ver como se ve puesto, podrías probártela._

_-con gusto patriarca –_Saga obedece y se coloca la túnica _-algo más._

_-claro, por que no te colocas la máscara para ver el traje completo.._

_-está bien_ –Saga se coloca la máscara

_-excelente nadie notará la diferencia_ -dijo Shion para sí -_espérame un momento aquí, ya regreso._

_-pero que raro, para esto me llamó el patriarca? –_Saga se rasca la cabeza mirándose en el espejo -_este traje me sienta muy bien, es bonito, me gustaría tener uno igual._

Las horas pasan y no hay cuando regrese el patriarca, Saga aburrido se sienta en el sillón y comienza a soñar, sueño en el que era él el patriarca de todo el santuario y todos le obedecían, especialmente esos mocosos tan engreídos de Shaka y Camus. Pero el sueño de Saga es interrumpido por un grito.

_-Buaaaa! Buaaaa!_

_-que es eso?_ –sobresaltado Saga se levanta _-viene de la otra habitación._

Saga corre hacia el lugar de los gritos y encuentra a Saori y una nota a su lado que decía.

Querido Saga:

Si encontraste esta nota es porque ya sabes que es lo que había en esta habitación. Este bebé es la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, por favor cuídala y ve que nada le falte, yo me quedaría a ayudarte pero tengo otras obligaciones.

Atte.

Shion

Ps. Puedes quedarte con la túnica nueva, considéralo como un obsequio de mi parte.

_-QUEEEE!_ –Saga no puede creer lo que lee -_Ahora voy a tener que hacer niñera! Si ya tuve suficiente con Kanon!_

Saga no puede creer lo que acaba de leer. Y para colmo el bebé no se calla.

_-Oh! y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?_

Pero la ayuda no llega, por eso después de varias noches sin dormir Saga por fin tiene una idea.

_-tengo que deshacerme de este bebé, después de todo yo soy el nuevo patriarca_ –dijo Saga vestido de túnica larga y máscara -_al menos eso es lo que los demás creen. Pero como se supone que voy a gobernar a aquí si además tengo que cuidar a esta niña, realmente ahora comprendo a las madres ejecutivas. Necesitaré de una niñera para esta chiquilla insoportable. Quien puede ser bueno para el cargo?_

En ese momento llega Aioros contento de una cita.

_-hola Patriarca –_dice tan contento como siempre Aioros -_que tal le va en su nuevo rol de padre soltero?_

_-Yo no soy el patriarca_ –dijo Saga fingiendo la voz -_yo soy Arles, y voy a matar a Atena!_

_-que hace patriarca se ha vuelto loco, ella es la reencarnación de Atena..._

Y todo lo que ya se conoce, Aioros escapa con el bebé.

_-todo salió perfecto, se tragó el cuento – _dijo Saga satisfecho -ahora a llamar a Shura.

Minutos después llega Shura

_-que es lo que desea gran Maestro._

_-es Aioros, sabías que tiene una hija que no está reconocida?_

_-yo sabía que Aioros era resbaloso, pero no tanto, y ahora que vamos a hacer?_

_-Quiero que vayas y te asegures de que regrese con la madre de su hija y arregle las cosas como hombre y que no huya de sus responsabilidades paternales. Como caballeros no debemos permitir este tipo de escándalos._

_-está bien, yo me haré cargo gran patriarca, Aioros no regresará si no es casado con la madre de su hija._

Shura va en busca de Aioros y ambos pelean, cuando finalmente Aioros escapa, se da cuenta de que hacerse cargo de una criatura no es fácil.

_-Buaaaa! Buaaaa!_

_-En que me metí –_se lamentaba Aioros -_por comedido, Ahora que hago?_

En eso ve a un viejo rico que fotografiaba las ruinas de Grecia.

_-ya se me ocurrió algo_ –dijo Aioros

Y así fue como Atena fue a dar a la familia Kido y la historia sigue como la conocemos.

Pero que pasó luego con Shion y Aioros?

En algún lugar de las islas Bermudas.

_-Aioros, qué haces aquí?_ –dijo Shion con camisa hawaiana y unas bermudas

_-yo debería preguntarle lo mismo gran patriarca –_dijo Aioros quitándose las gafas para el sol

_-Este... yo..._ –Shion tragó saliva -_dime algo donde está tu armadura?_

_-mi armadura?..._ –Aioros piensa -_diablos! Como le explico que se la vendí a ese viejo al que le regalé la niña para pagar mis vacaciones mi armadura_

Viendo que no tenía otra salida Aioros decide confesar

_-... pues verá... no preguntaré nada si usted no pregunta nada._

_-trato hecho_ –dijo Shion -_quieres una piña colada?_

El antiguo patriarca llamó al mozo

_-por supuesto_ –dijo Aioros recostándose en la silla de playa.

_-Salud!_ –dijo Shion elevando su copa

_-Salud! –_le contestó Aioros haciendo sonar su copa con la del patriarca.

**Nota final:** pues sí, es un viejo fic que no duró ni tres días, así que le hice las modificaciones correspondientes y lo vuelvo a presentar.


End file.
